Nouvelles sonneries
by ASMPSI
Summary: Ryan et Esposito remplacent les sonneries de portable de Beckett et Castle par des chansons décrivant leur relation, ce qui n'est pas du goût de Beckett...


Bonjour je poste une fic qui n'est pas de moi, mais qui est une traduction de la fic Ringtones de MaddyMooChew.

Bonne lecture

Les détectives Ryan et Esposito étaient désespérés, ils n'en pouvaient plus de Castle et Beckett qui se tournaient autour, se comportant comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Il était visiblement temps d'agir. _

C'était un jour froid d'hiver quand Ryan et Esposito passèrent à l'action. Ryan était chargé de s'emparer du téléphone portable de Castle pendant qu'Esposito s'occuperait de celui de Beckett.

- Tu sais qu'elle va nous tuer pour ça n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut être couper certaines de nos parties vitales… frissonna Ryan.

- Bro, un jour, ils nous remercieront pour ça. Peut être même qu'ils nommeront leurs enfants en notre honneur. Et puis Lanie tuerait Beckett si cette partie de moi disparaissait parce qu'elle l'AIME ! dit Esposito en souriant à son partenaire.

- La nouvelle sonnerie de Beckett pour Castle est « Shut up and kiss me » et son nom est sous « Lover boy »… Pas mal non ?

- Protège le avec un mot de passe, conseilla Ryan. La sonnerie de Castle pour Beckett est « Perfect tow », Jenny m'a aidé à la trouver, annonça Ryan.

- Sous quel nom apparaît-elle ? demanda Esposito.

- « Love of my life », lui répondit Ryan.

Les deux partenaires se tapèrent dans la main et replacèrent les téléphones sur le bureau de Beckett. _

You're too loud, I'm so hyper

On paper we're a disaster

And I'm driving you crazy

It's my little game I push you, and you push back

Two opposites so alike that

Everyday's a roller coaster I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship

You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits

But your just (just) so (so) full of it

cause it's too late, to close your mouth

So shut up and kiss me

So shut up! So shut up!

Malgré tous ses efforts, le détective Beckett ne parvenait à stopper la chanson désagréablement forte. Elle ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le nom de la personne l'appelant : « Lover boy ».

- CASTLE ! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MON TELEPHONE ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi Kate et je n'ai rien fait à votre téléphone par peur d'être abattu, lui répondit Castle d'une voix suffisante.

- Castle, venez ici… Maintenant ! répondit Kate en grognant.

- Ok, ok, pas la peine de vous emportez.

Kate raccrocha et jeta son portable sur son bureau. Elle avait du travail à faire. _

Lorsque Castle entre au 12ème avec un café à la main, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au portable de Kate. Il n'était pas autorisé à y toucher et ne l'avait pas fait ces derniers temps par peur qu'Alexis ne soit son seul enfant.

- Beckett, avant que vous ne me tiriez dessus, je n'ai rien fait à votre téléphone… D'ailleurs, en parlant de celui-ci, que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Caslte à Beckett en lui donnant son café.

- Appelez-moi et vous comprendrez, répondit sèchement Beckett.

Alors que Castle parcourait la liste de ses contacts, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le nom de Beckett… Mais soudain, il repéra autre chose.

- Eh Beckett, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? dit-il en pointant le nom « Love of my life ». Avez-vous fait ça ? J'attendais que nous soyons officiellement ensemble, mais si vous insistez, continua-t-il tout en souriant et en appelant le contact.

You're too loud, I'm so hyper

On paper we're a disaster

And I'm driving you crazy

It's my little game I push you, and you push back

Two opposites so alike that

Everyday's a roller coaster I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship

You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits

But your just (just) so (so) full of it

cause it's too late, to close your mouth

So shut up and kiss me

So shut up! So shut up!

- Oh Beckett, je ne savais pas que c'était ce que vous ressentiez… Et puis j'aime beaucoup le nom « Lover boy ».

- Castle, dit-elle la mâchoire contractée, si ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait ça, alors qui ?

Ce n'était pas une question. Après cette déclaration, Beckett se tourna vers sa paperasse, irritée, et Castle, tout sourire, se retourna vers Ryan et Esposito.

- Dites-lui de vous appeler, chuchota Ryan.

- Beckett, pouvez-vous m'appeler, cela pourrait prouver mon innocence, demanda Castle tout en usant de son charme.

Beckett soupira sachant qu'elle allait probablement regretter de le faire, mais elle appela le contact « Lover boy ».

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you are the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

- Plutôt entrainant non ? Pommes, pommes, POMMES, POMMES ! hurla Castle alors que Beckett tordait son oreille de manière très douloureuse.

- Comment cela est-il censé prouver votre innocence ? C'était seulement embarrassant, répliqua-t-elle tout en continuant de tordre l'oreille de Castle et savourant la peine qu'elle lui infligeait.

- POMMES, POMMES, POMMES !

- Oh Beckett, calmez-vous, c'est nous qui avons changé vos sonneries et si vous continuez à faire ça vous pourriez lui casser l'oreille, dit Ryan en jetant un coup d'œil à Castle qui criait toujours son mot de sécurité pendant qu'Esposito essayait de libérer l'oreille de Castle.

Beckett s'arrêta, et alors qu'elle se tournait vers Ryan et Esposito (qui reculaient rapidement), son visage montrait que le prochain meurtre serait plutôt un double assassinat et qu'il aurait lieu ici même, au commissariat. _

A la fin de la journée, Castle et Beckett prirent la direction du loft.

- Ryan et Esposito vont avoir des bleus pendant des semaines. C'est une bonne chose que le capitaine soit sorti de son bureau à ce moment-là, sinon qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu arriver, dit Castle en riant.

- Si seulement ils savaient que tous leurs efforts pour « nous ouvrir les yeux et nous faire comprendre notre amour mutuel » sont devenus inutiles, répondit-elle tout en embrassant son partenaire de 3 ans.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Kate ? « Your the apple to my pie and the straw to my berry. » cita Castle. Je pense que je vais garder cette sonnerie, c'est entrainant… ou pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête de Beckett.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
